1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for animating a flat picture, portrait, photograph, or drawing, and more particularly, to a system and method for animating facial features in a two-dimensional image of a face while synchronizing said animation with an audio playback so as to impart a lifelike appearance to said image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanisms for providing lifelike movements to the features on the countenance of a three dimensional object such as a doll or an action figure have long been known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,352, 4,923,428, 5,823,847, 6,352,464, and 6,611,278 each describe various mechanisms for animating the eyes, mouth, and/or facial expressions on the face of a doll or other three-dimensional animated character. Typically, these devices have enabled movement of the plastic eyes and mouth of a toy, which movements are often synchronized with stored audio phrases, so that the doll or figure appears to talk in a realistic manner. There have also been various means of generating talking facial images, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,055,032 and 6,250,928, using display devices such as LCD screens, or by means of electronically generated visual images. Most, if not all, of the prior art, however, is directed to providing lifelike movement and synchronized audio to three dimensional objects. There is need for a flat, nearly two-dimensional mechanism that can fit into a thin picture frame, brochure, greeting card, etc. and animate the facial or other movements of a picture or photograph that is printed on paper, canvas, or other thin and flat material.
As shall be appreciated, the prior art fails to specifically address either the problem or the solution arrived upon by applicant.